The Closet
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: She told herself she wouldn't get tangled with him. The whole night was supposed to be 'no Jason freaking Grace.' Reyna's head bumped the back of the closet as she bit back a throaty moan as his lips nibbled the side of her neck. JEYNA heavy making out


A/N: I needed to get this out of my system after reading a very short tumblr fic by reynasgrace. Very very rough and fast. Kind of messy and probably should re-write it but I have a paper and this wouldn't get out of my head. Kind of hot. :) Enjoy, read, review!

Prompt: Could you make a pretty hot Jeyna fanfic? Preatty please with cherries on top (and extra chocolate chips)

The Closet

She told herself she wouldn't get tangled with him. The whole night was supposed to be 'no Jason fucking Grace.' Reyna's head bumped the back of the closet as she bit back a throaty moan as his lips nibbled the side of her neck. Her eyes involuntary rolled back and she hated Jason even more. Her fingers found their way through his short blond hair and jerked him back. "I hate you." She growled, trying to catch her breath as the blond smirked up at her.

"Hmm… any way I can change that?" He whispered in a throaty voice, fingers fiddling with her belt loops, intentionally teasing the sliver of tan skin. Reyna's body reacted against his touch as much as she tried to resist the boy. In the cramp space, every little movement brushed her body against his. Reyna sucked in a deep breath as his leg slipped between hers. The rough material of his jeans dragged against her bare legs. Her eyes slide close at the teasing movement. She was cursing Gwen for convincing her to wear short shorts as she watched through half-lidded eyes. Jason's blue orbs flashed dangerously.

"Fuck you." Reyna cursed just before Jason brushed his lips lightly against hers. It was so soft, teasing and intentionally driving her insane. A frustrated growl left Reyna's lips as he pulled back. Reyna didn't even realize she was trying to lean towards him until she felt his hand against her neck, blocking her. Her eyes widen as she could feel her rapid heartbeat pulsing against his palm. She thought she was over him. Apparently her body betrayed her.

"Is that a threat?" Jason whispered into her ear. His warm breath sent a shivers down her spine. His right hand slipped underneath her tank top, spread across her lower half. It felt like an electric shock rippled through her body. "Or a promise?" His lips nipped her ear.

Noticing her opening, Reyna grabbed Jason's shoulders, spinning their bodies so he was pressed against the back of the closet. Jason's head smacked the back but he didn't have time to register the pain when he felt Reyna's curvy body pressed fully against him. He groaned instinctively at the glorious pressure and mouth opened as he felt Reyna's lips kissing underneath his jaw, trailing up his cheek. _She's going to be the death of me._Jason thought as he felt her shift intentionally brushing her chest against his._Fuck._ He closed his eyes, trying to control his body's natural response.

She looked at him with catty eyes and leaned in. Her breath was intoxicating as it fanned his face. "Not in a million years, Grace." In a flash, Reyna stepped away quickly sobering the boy. Jason's eyes opened and flinched as the bright light blinded him. Her body was silhouetted by the light, enhancing her ruffled appearance. A strap from her tank top slipped off her shoulder. Her lips were bruised from his kisses and hair tangled in delicious curls. Jason leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath and calm himself. His hands were pressed flat against the wall, resisting the urge to pull his ex back. "Have fun taking care of yourself."

"Does he make your legs weak?" Jason asked as she turned away from him, giving him an amazing view of her mile long legs and slender shoulders. "Does it feel like fire is running through your veins when he touches you? Does he make you dizzy like I do?" He knew his words were getting to her as her fingers clenched into fists. Jason walked out of the closet, gently touching her shoulders before his fingers curled around the necklace she wore, the necklace he gave her. "You're still mine as I am yours."

Reyna's eyes were closed shut so she wouldn't have to look at the intense gaze Jason gave her. She didn't respond. She didn't have to because Jason already knew her answer. Reyna waited until the door of the room shut behind him. Her fingers curled around the damn necklace she forgot to take off. The thunderbolt pendant pressed against her palm, jagged edges biting her skin. "I am yours and you are mine." She repeated, shaking her head. All of this drama over a little game of spin the bottle


End file.
